A love that lasts a lifetime
by lovelove94
Summary: In this story Lauren has just left school and is about to start collage.What will happen when she meets Joey there. And how long will it take for them to find out that they are cousins .Read inside for more i hope you like it . Oh and in this story Lauren has quite a few siblings xx This story will have quite a lot of drama too xx
1. Chapter 1

A love that lasts a lifetime. Chapter 1

Lauren Branning has just finished school and is about to start collage doing Art and business because she wants to open her own art gallery when she finishes collage.

Lauren's life hasn't been easy. Her big brother Bradley died a year ago and she misses him so much out of all her siblings Bradley was the one she was closest to.

Her dad has had affair after affair since as far back as she can remember as a result Lauren has quite a few siblings.

Her dad with her mum has had.

Jamie who is a year older than Lauren so he is 17.

Abi who is 14

Dana who is 12

Oscar who is 5

And Debbie and Carrie who are 18 months old.

Her dad with other women

Amy who is the same age as Lauren so they have always been pretty close.

Jack and jake who are 10

And Chase who is 9

Lauren had become very tired of her dad always cheating and her mum always taking him back.

When she was 14 she found a video of her dad and her sister in law kissing so she put it on DVD and wrapped it up for Christmas.

Shortly after Christmas she could see how hurt he mum because of her dad so she got drunk and decided to steal her dads car to teach him a lesson.

While in his car she saw him walking in the road and just saw red and ended up running him over.

She didn't mean to hurt him she just wasn't thinking clearly.

That resulted in her spending 6 months in care and getting charged with GBH with intent.

Joey Branning is about to start the second year of his collage course.

Studying business cause when he leaves he wants to open his own night clubs.

Joey has had a relatively normal life since his dad went to prison when he was 7. Now at 18 Joey lives with his mum Laura and his sister Alice who is also starting collage this year.

Joey hates his dad because when he was younger he remembers his dad hitting his mum all the time.

Alice was to young to remember so she want to meet their dad and get to know him.

Joey and Laura agreed not to tell her because they don't want to hurt her.

Joey is known by his friend and his family as a bit of a player but he love his reputation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren's p.o.v

Today is my first day at collage my first lesson was art. I love the art room here it is much bigger than the one at school.

Before i knew it the lesson was over and it was lunchtime.

I made a new friend at lunchtime her name is Alice she is so different from the girls i am normally friends with she is shy and really quite but we get on really well.

I walked into business after lunch ...

Our business tutor said that we had to partner up with the second year students.

Grate i am going to get someone who wants me to do all the work i thought to myself.

"Joey you partner up with Lauren" the tutor said pointing to me.

I heard his friend cheering god the boys here really don't act any different from the ones at school.

I sighed as he came and sat next to me.

"So your names Lauren" he said

"Yer" i said turning to look at him.

When i turned round i was shocked to see how hot he really was.

He is truly the hottest gut i have ever seen.

I looked him up and down and i could see how his muscles bulge out of his shirt he looked as if his shirt was about to split like something out of the hulk.

He had the most perfect face as we locked eyes i saw the most amazing brown eyes i have ever seen.

I could see he was checking me out two i blushed and turned away.

"Shall we just get on with this " i said bluntly trying not to give away the way he was making me feel.

"Sure"he said rolling his eyes.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

When the tutor said that we had to pair up with the first years i thought i would be pointless and boring.

But then i looked over at the girl she had paired me with. I could tell that she was beautiful even from behind.

As i sat down i tried to talk to her but she didn't seem interested.I don't know why girls normally love to talk to me.

They normally fall all over me but she didn't which shocked me.

"So are you doing any other courses" i questioned wanting to get to know her better and work out if she likes me.

"Art" she said bluntly and not for the first time.

She is just so beautiful i knew the second i looked into her eyes that i wanted her.

She doesn't even seem to notice me which doesn't surprise me she probably has a boyfriend.

That thought stirred something unexpected inside of me.

I felt jealous for some reason the thought of her having a boyfriend made me jealous.

I'm never jealous what the hell is happening to me.

Before i knew it the lesson was over and i had spent most of it just staring at her and not paying attention to my work.I just glad she didn't seem to notice me looking at her or she probably would of thought i was a right weirdo.

"So what are you doing now" i questioned as we left the classroom.

"Going home" she said. Before i had the chance to reply my sister Alice came over and stated talking to Lauren.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

"Hey Lauren" Alice said as she walked over to me.

"Hey Alice " i said smiling.

"Wait you know my sister" Joey questioned from next to me.

"What your his sister" i asked Alice.

"Yer this is my brother Joey" she said smiling sweetly.

Grate my new friend just happens to be the sister of the guy that for some reason i am attracted to.

"oh right well i better go " i said needing to get out of there as soon as possible.

When i got home half an hour later ...

I walked straight upstairs and into my room ignoring my mum's calls of my name.

I couldn't get Joey out of my head. I spent what an hour with him and he is already imprinted in my mind.

What the hell am i going to do i thought staring out of my window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lauren's p.o.v

I have been at collage for nearly two weeks now and since that day i have managed to avoid Joey.

Even in business we ended up being partnered with different people every lesson until we get use to the work.

But that didn't stop me from thinking about him 24/7 what was happening to me no guy has ever had this effect on me before.

Granted i have only ever had 1 proper boyfriend and that was Peter Beale. Peter is a grate guy and one of my best friends and i had my first time with him so he will always have a special place in my heart but not even he had this effect on me.

Take the other day foe example the tutor was talking us though different businesses and how to get them up and whole time i was just staring at him i couldn't take my eyes off him and the worst thing is i don't think he likes me like that.

Walking into business today i noticed Joey was sat next to the place i normally sit.

"Hey we are partnered up together again today cause Sean is off sick " he said smiling brightly.

"OK cool" i said smiling back.

"So are you and my sister good friends " he questioned.

"Yer i think she just might be my new best friend she's grate" i said smiling.

"Yer i thought so she talks about you all the time"he said

"Not that i mind" he added.

I looked at him shocked did he like me i must be getting a head of myself i mean why would he like me compared to him I'm just a kid his sisters friend in fact.

"Yer I'm staying at your house tonight. Your mum spoke to my mum last night and she said it was OK.

"Oh cool i guess we can get to know each other a bit better then" he commented as we carried on with our work.

Alice's house later that night...

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

When Lauren told me she is staying at my house tonight i felt excited and i cant quite figure out why.

Now that she is here like in my house here the thought of her in Alice's room when i wanted her in my room preferably in my bed.

Was driving me crazy so i decided to go and say Hello it cant do any harm right.

Knocking on Alice's door i waited a few minutes before opening the door.

"Hey guys what you up to?" i questioned looking at Lauren intently.

"Nothing much Joey why are you in here you never even come out of your room when i have friends round?" Alice questioned narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well i thought i would change it you know try something new besides me and Lauren are friends " i said regretting the words that just came out of my mouth.

Why did i just call her my friend?.

Friends was the last thing i wanted us to be.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I new Joey doesn't like me like that but it confirmed it for me when he told Alice that me and him are just friends.

For some reason the thought of just being friends killed me. The thought of him being with other girls while I'm around just made me feel sick.

The next morning...

Walking into the kitchen with Alice to get some breakfast i nearly died at what i saw Joey in just his boxers.

He had clearly only just got out of bed himself.

I had to bit down on my lip really hard to stop a moan from escaping my lips at the sight of him.

"Eww Joey get some clothes on "Alice said.

"What its hot and i cant be bothered getting changed yet" he said.

"There are somethings that sisters just don't want to see and this is one of them I'm pretty sure Lauren doesn't want to see you wearing practically nothing either" Alice hissed.

Yes i did i want to see him wearing much less i thought to myself.

"Whatever AL besides I'm sure Lauren has seen guy's wear less than this before" he said winking at me.

His comment really made me blush. He smiled at me before leaving the room.

"I think her fancies you" Alice said smiling at me.

"I doubt that" i said smiling back.

"Why do you doubt it you haven't seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching" she said.

"He could just be looking at me in a way friend's look at each other" i said.

"Trust me Lauren he has never acted like this with any girl before with you it's different" she said.

"I think your seeing things someone like him would never be into someone like me". I said sighing.

"Wait do you like him to" she questioned smirking.

"No i don't fancy him and he doesn't fancy me " i said trying desperately to get out of Alice's 20 questions.

"If you say so" she said not looking 100 percent convinced.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren's p.o.v

After seeing Joey in his boxers he was all i could think about he just looked so hot i have never seen anyone look as good as he does.

I knew from the second i saw him wearing practically nothing that i wanted him really badly.

I have to hide it from him though cause there is no way what Alice said is true he doesn't fancy me besides as much as i want him i have heard about his reputation.

He will sleep with anyone and i have only ever slept with one person.

The worst thing is i think that i am falling in love with him.

Love i don't even know what that word means but i think the way i feel about Joey just might be love.

I was walking down the stairs as quickly as i could because i was running late for business.

I wasn't watching where i was going and i ended up running straight into someone."Oh sorry" i said pulling away from the person i looked up to see it was Joey.

"Oh hi sorry i wasn't really watching where i was going" i commented before walking off.

"Mind on other things " he questioned catching up to me.

Yer you and how much i want you i thought to myself.

"Something like that yer " i replied smiling.

"So urm i have been meaning to talk to you about something" he said stopping me in my tracks.

"Oh yer what's that" i questioned smiling.

"Well Alice told me that..."he said trailing off.

"Alice said what " i questioned confused.

Oh please don't say Alice is trying to play cupid.

"She said that you fancy me" he said looking at me intently.

Oh my god I'm going to kill her i can't believe she has done this to me.

I'm not ready for him to know how i feel yet especially when i don't really know how i feel yet. This is so embarrassing.

I was trying to figure out what to say when the tutor came out.

"Lauren,Joey what are you two doing out here the lesson is about to start" she said not looking impressed.

"Oh sorry" i said to Karen before walking into the classroom and sitting down at my usually table.

"Right Joey you are paired with Lauren from now on. You two seem to work well together" Karen said smiling.

Oh grate this is going to be awkward i thought to myself as Joey came and sat next to me.

We were sat for about half an hour in a comfortable silence...

"Um Lauren can we talk about what i said earlier" Joey said smiling at me.

"I don't really know what to say" i said smiling weakly back.

"Well is it true " he questioned.

"Does it matter" i said

"It does to me" he said

"Look lets just get on with this " i said pointing at our work.

"Lauren please" he said turning to face me.

"I have nothing to say to you" i shouted causing the whole room to look at us.

"Is everything OK here " Karen questioned making her way over to the table.

"everything fine i just need some air "I said getting up and walking out of the classroom.

I ended up sat on the bench right outside collage. I had been sat there for about 10 minutes when i felt someone sit down next to me.

I didn't even need to look to know is was Joey.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about " he questioned after a while.

"I don't know what your talking about" i said getting up and trying to walk off but he grabbed me by the arm. Pulling me back gently. Pulling me back a little to far though cause i ended up flush against his chest. We stood there staring into each others eyes for a few minutes before i finally came to my senses and pulled away.

"Look will you please just leave me alone " i said sitting back down on the bench.

"OK just answer me one question then I'll leave you alone, i will never talk to you again if that what you really want" he said sitting down next to me once more.

"Fine what is the question " i asked pretty much already knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Do you fancy me" he questioned.

"Why is it so important to you that i answer that question" i questioned.

"Because i fancy you in fact i think I'm falling in love with you " he said

"What" i said totally shocked

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I saw the shocked look on Laurens face. How could she be shocked at what i just said she must of seen the way i look at her.

She must know how truly beautiful she is.

I never thought that she liked me in that way but after what Alice said and the way she reacted when i asked her if she fancy's me I'm beginning to think she might just feel the same way.

"What" she said again bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I said"

"I know what you said but why would you say that" she questioned.

"I said it cause its true" i said smiling.

"Why would you fancy me you could easily have any girl here why would you want me" she questioned.

"Because your funny,feisty,talented and the most beautiful girl i have ever seen" i said tucking a hair behind her ear.

" You don't mean that " she whispered.

I felt like for the first time since i have know her she was letting me see behind the walls she so effortlessly holds up.

I could see that she really doesn't think a lot of herself and is seriously lacking in confidence. I can only hope that i can make her feel better about herself and make her see what everyone else sees when they look a her.

"Why do you doubt what I'm saying" i questioned softly.

"Because from the first moment i saw you i wanted you. But i don't get who or what i really want. Besides I'm not your type." she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey your wrong sure normally i go for Blonde stick thin girls but that all changed the day i met you" i said

"Are you saying you think I'm fat" she questioned

"No you look amazing , your not fat your skinny which if you ask me is better than stick thin any day " i said smiling.

"Your who i want you have to believe me " i pleaded.

Before i knew what i was doing i had lent forward and crashed our lips together.

It is the most amazing kiss i have ever had. Her lips dancing with mine is the most amazing feeling.

I didn't want the kiss to ever end but i really stated to need air.

After about another 5 minutes we pulled away breathless.

"So will you go out with me" i questioned breathlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"so will you go out with me"

Lauren's p.o.v

"OK" i said breathlessly "As long as we take things really slowly I'm not ready for anything complicated" i added

"Anything you want babe we can take it as slowly or as fast as you want " he said smiling wildly.

A couple of weeks later...

Me and Joey have been going out for a couple of weeks now and although we are taking things extremely slowly we have still been out on a few dates. We have been having a grate time.

On our first date we went to the cinema and he actually let me pick the film witch shocked me.

I picked Fast and the furious 6 much to his delight it is one of the very many things we have in common our love for action films.

On our second date we went Ice skating witch was fun i don't think that Joey had ever been before because he held on to me the whole way round he said it was to protect me but i think he was just scared of falling over.

On our third date we went bowling which was also really fun especially for me cause i kept winning.

"You know I'm letting you win" he said smiling

"Yer right whatever you say you just don't want to admit to being beaten by a girl" i said laughing.

"Is that right" he said starting to chase me he caught me pretty fast thought cause I'm not very good at running.

"Do you want to say that again" he said laughing while he started tickling me.

"No no i give i give" i said. He stopped tickling me we must stood there looking into each others eyes for a while before i totally shocked him by standing on my tiptoes and crashing our lips responded straight away of course.

On our forth date we went to the arcades and just spent the day going on all the rides and playing on all the machine's he had even managed to win me a teddy that says i love you on the belly.

I don't think i could pick a favorite though i loved every single minutes of each date.

I don't think it really matters what we do as long as it is just me and Joey we will always have fun.

"What are you day dreaming about " Joey questioned as he sat next to me in business.

"You mostly and how much fun we have had lately" i said smiling.

"Yer we have been having a lot of fun huh" he said smiling back.

"Yer well it was either think about you or how annoying my brothers and sisters are" i said sighing.

"Are they really being that bad babe" he questioned.

"Yer its like they love to make my life hell and the worst thing is there is so many of us that i can't really go anywhere in the house to escape them"i said

"What not even your room" he questioned.

"No not really although i have a room to myself when Amy is at her mums they still just walk in without knocking so they can bug me" i said.

"Well hopefully it will get better for you soon " he said smiling.

"I doubt that all of them are Supposed to be coming to stay for a bit and then they are all going to be moving to the square so i will never be able to get rid of them" i said

"Oh yer are we still on for tonight" he questioned softly.

"You mean spending the whole night at your house just watching films and hanging out defiantly" i said smiling.

"Good i cant wait to be able to spend the whole night and most of tomorrow with you cause of course there is no collage tomorrow considering it is Saturday. He said smiling. I smiled back before starting my work.

The rest of the day went pretty quick and before i knew it it was time to go home.

"Are you coming straight to mine or are you going back to yours first"Joey questioned as we waited outside for Alice before she decided to go to a friends house and Joey walked me to the bus stop.

"Well i have to go home to get my stuff for tomorrow and drop my bag off i will be an hour tops" i said kissing him softly as my bus arrived.

"I'm going to miss you " Joey said stepping onto the bus with me.

"I'm only going to be an hour " i said laughing.

"Still I'm going to miss you text me if you running late and I'll pick you up" he said before kissing me passionately and getting of the bus.

I got home about half an hour later.

I ran straight upstairs to pack my overnight bag before going down stairs to say goodbye to my parents.

"Right I will see you tomorrow I'm staying at a mates house tonight" i said.

"No you are staying in this weekend so we can spend time as a family all your brothers and sisters are staying over" my dad said.

"No i arranged this weeks ago" i protested.

"Well you can UN arrange it you are not going out this weekend and that is the end of it" he said.

"You can't stop me " i said getting up to leave.

"Yes i can you are grounded" he said.

"How is that fair i haven't done anything wrong" i said.

"Look Lauren it is only one weekend you can go to your friends house another time" he said.

"I cant believe just because all your kids are going to be here all at once i have to be punished" i said.

"Lauren i am not discussing this any further. Now go and tidy your room because you and Amy are sharing with Abi and Dana so Jack and Jake can have their own room" he said.

"Uh i hate you i can't believe just because you can't keep it in your trousers we all have to suffer" i said before grabbing my bag and stomping upstairs and into my room slamming the door behind me.

I decided to text joey.

To Joey from Lauren

Can you call me i really need to talk to you Lx

To Lauren from Joey

Sure 1 sec Jx

Before i even had the chance to read the text from Joey my phone was ringing.

Joe: Hey babe what's up

Lo:My dad told me that i can't come over this weekend cause all my siblings are going to be here.

Joe:That sucks i was really looking forward to tonight.

Lo: Me two i can't believe just because my dad says something should happen it always happens.

Joe:I'm really going to miss you if i don't get to see until Monday.

Lo:I'm going to miss you two.

Joe:Is there no way you can sneak out for a hour or two.

Lo:If i sneak out it won't just be for an hour or two. Do you think your mum will mind if i stay with you until collage on Monday.

Joe:I don't think she will mind if she does I'll just hide you in my room.

Lo:Promises promises. How quick do you think you can get here and I'll sneak out.

Joe:About half an hour what number do you live at.

Lo:I'll meet you at the tube station like before. Text me when your there and I'll meet you. Look i have to go my dad is calling me.

Joe:OK I'll see you in a bit babe if there are any problems call me OK.

Lo:OK bye.

Joe:bye babe.

"What do you want dad" i shouted getting fed up of him calling me.

"Can you spend less time talking on the phone and more time tiding" he said.

"Well i had to let her know i can't make it didn't i" i lied.

"Couldn't you have done that after you tided" he questioned.

"No i wanted to let her know as soon as possible" i said stomping up the stairs once more.

"Where are you going now" he questioned.

"To tidy like you told me to" i said before slamming my door shut once more.

I quickly tided up like dad said but only so none of my stuff got broken.

I was about to sit down after tidying when my phone buzzed.

To Lauren from Joey

I'm at the tube station now xx

I grabbed my bag after putting my phone in my pocket i made sure i had everything i needed before sneaking down stairs to see both living room doors shut and no one was in the kitchen. So i grabbed my coat as quietly as i could and left shutting the door quietly as i could before heading to the tube station.

I got to the end of the market and decided to text Joey.

To Joey from Lauren

I'm just coming now i cant wait to see you xx

It took me another 5 minutes but i was finally at the tube station and getting into Joeys car.

"You alright babe" he asked concerned.

"I am now I'm with you " i said smiling.

Half an hour later we were finally at Joey's house i checked my phone and i didn't have any missed calls which mean everyone is clearly to busy to realize I'm not even there.

We ended up picking four films is total we were half way through the first film witch was Life as we know it Alice's choice! when my phone started ringing. It was my dad i ignored it instantly and the turned my phone off.

I was determined to have fun without him ruining it for once.

After Life as we know it we watched Die hard 4.0 and then The marine and then the chaperone.

After the Chaperone it was quite late so we decided to go to bed.

I was layed in the spare bed in Alice's room just staring into space i had tried to get to sleep for the past 2 hours but it just didn't work.

After about another hour i decided to go along to Joey's room to see if he was a wake.

Leaving Alice's room i snuck along the landing opening Joey's door as quietly as i could before walking in and shutting it quietly.

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either"Joey said. I jumped at his voice, "Sorry i didn't mean to scare you" he added.

"Its OK i was half expecting you to be asleep i was just going to climb into bed with you" i said.

"Come on then " he said pulling back the covers i climbed in and cuddled up to him instantly.

"So are you worried about what your dads is going to say " he questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"No i don't care what he says I'm not going to let him ruin my weekend" i said before kissing him it was a kiss that quickly deepened.

I stated lifting his top up his body and he froze."Lauren are you sure about this babe i want you to be ready" he said softly.

"I think i have been ready for this since the first time i met you" i said while touching his length his eyes rolling back in his head.

That was all the encouragement he needed cause all our clothes were gone in seconds.

"Are you sure about this" he asked.

I stroked his face his eyes closing as i did. "I'm sure i promise" i said before kissing him again while we were kissing he slowly entered me i gasped at his size.

He was so gentle with me setting a nice slow pase witch for some reason made me close very quickly.

Joey got a bit faster witch through me straight over the edge crying out his name.I felt him spill inside me seconds a few minutes he slipped out of me and pulled me close.

"That was amazing baby "he said kissing my forehead.

"Yer i was " i said smiling wildly.

"I love you" Joey said i looked at him shocked.

"Really" i said tears in my eyes.

"Really" he repeated.

"Good cause i love you to" i said meaning every word.

Not long after we both fell asleep cuddled up.

The next day ...

We both woke up to someone banging on the door.

"Come in" Joey said without thinking luckily he was in his boxers and i was dressed in one of his tops.

The door opened and Alice came in.

"Hey Joey have you seen" she stopped mid sentence cause she looked up and saw me .

"I knew it " she squealed.

"Al it is half 7 in the morning are you being serious right now" Joey said.

"Sorry i woke up and Lauren wasn't there i wondered where she had gone so i was going to ask you if you knew where she was" she said.

" Yes well now you have found her now so you can go back to bed so we can get some sleep" Joey said .

"OK grumpy " Alice turned to leave.

"Oh Lauren before i forget your phone beeped a minute ago" she said before passing me my phone and leaving.

I sighed before looking at my phone to see i had 20 missed calls and 1 text message. I opened the text to see i was from my dad not that I'm really surprised.

From dad to Lauren

I cant believe you sneaked out even after i told you this weekend was important we are going to be having words when you get back later.

I laughed before showing Joey the text.

"Why is this weekend so important" he questioned.

"I don't know it is annoying though whenever my dad says that something is important we all have to drop what were doing and I'm sick of it" i said before kissing him softly.

"Why don't you let him know you not going to be back till Monday" he questioned.

"No I'm going to enjoy this weekend without him kicking off cause he hasn't got his own way" i said before cuddling back up to Joey.

Within ten minutes we were both back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lauren's p.o.v

This weekend has been perfect I'm really not looking forward to going home tomorrow night.I know that my dad is going to come up with some extreme over the top punishment he always does when i don't do something he has ordered me to do.

"What are you thinking about babe" Joey said sitting next to me.

"Just how much I'm not looking forward to going home tomorrow"i said smiling weakly.

"I'm sure its not going to be as bad as you think it is" he said.

"You don't know what my dad is like when he doesn't get his own way" i said.

"Are you starting to regret coming here" Joey commented i looked at him and could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Never. I would never regret coming here and spending time with you never think that baby" i said before hugging him tightly.

"I would do it again in a second if it meant spending the weekend with you and knowing my dad i probably will be sneaking out again soon" i added.

"Really" he said his face lighting up at my words.

"Yer I'm not going to let him stop me from being with you or seeing you even if it does mean i have to keep sneaking out" i said.

"I love you" he proclaimed before crashing our lips together.

We pulled away breathless about 5 minutes later.

"I love you to" i said breathlessly.

"We better get to bed or were not going to get up in the morning" he said smiling.

"Can i come in with you tonight"I pleaded.

"You know what my mum said when Alice told her about us. She doesn't want us sleeping in the same bed cause you have only just turned 16" he said.

"Well then we won't tell her please babe just so you can hold me and make me feel better about tomorrow" i asked using my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but if she finds out I'm blaming you" he said chuckling.

"That's fine by me baby" i said before we went to bed.

The next day...

Before i knew it it was half an hour before collage finished.

"Are you still feeling nervous about going home baby"Joey questioned squeezing my hand gently.

"Yes very" i said smiling.

"Well call me after your chat and if your feeling down I'll try my best to make you feel better OK" he said smiling.I nodded.

Time flew after that and before i knew it i was walking up the steps to my house.I walked through the door and was about to go in the living room but Amy dragged me upstairs.

" What are you doing"i said as we went into our room.

"I thought i would talk to you before dad has a right go at you. Have you any idea how annoyed he is "she questioned.

"Judging by the amount of phone call i have had I'm going to say he is pretty angry"i said she nodded to this.

"For what it is worth i agree with you i don't think you should have to put your life on hold for him" she said smiling.

"Wish me luck" i said going to go down stairs.

"Wait look if you need to borrow my phone or anything after just ask " she said before hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Amy your the best " i said before walking down the stairs. I had barely finished walking down them when i heard him calling me.

"Lauren come in here now " Dad said from the kitchen I sighed before taking a deep breath and doing as he asked.

"Were have you been" he asked as i sat at the table.

"Collage" i snapped back.

"What the whole weekend " he started to shout.

"Alright calm down Max " mum said finally pitching in while looking at me.

"No most of the weekend i have been at my friends house" i stated.

"Yer even after i told you this was a weekend i wanted us to spend as a family"he said.

"Why should you always get what you want. Why should all of us cancel our plans just because you say we have to"i protested.

"Because Lauren i am your dad and you have to do as i say" he said.

"Well what if i don't what are you going to do. You cant stop me from seeing my friends or going to collage"i exclaimed.

"Your right i cant stop you from going to collage but i can stop you from seeing your friends because your grounded" he stated.

"Oh wow I'm grounded and how exactly do you plan on stopping me from seeing my friends we do go to the same collage you know" i stated.

"Maybe i cant stop you from seeing them at collage but i can after collage"he said.

"Yer and how do you plan to do that" i questioned.

"By picking you up and dropping you off and i want your phone so i can make sure you are not planning on snaking off again"he said

"Oh what a bright idea and what if there is an emergency" i questioned.

"Fine you can keep the phone but you don't phone your friends on it OK" he said.

"whatever can i go to bed now I'm really tired" i questioned.

"What about your dinner darling " mum questioned.

"Have it if you want it I'm not hungry anymore"i said before leaving the room and running up to my room to phone Joey.

I don't care what my dad says i cant keep away from Joey it would kill me.

I got in my room and decided to text Joey before i phoned him to make sure it was alright.

From Lauren to Joey

Can i call you babe i really need to talk to you L xx

From Joey to Lauren

I'll call you babe just give me 5 minutes i need to go upstairs i hope your OK J xxxx

It was the longest 5 minutes of my life but he was finally ringing me i picked it up straight away so there wasn't a chance of my dad hearing it ringing.

Joe: Hey babe you OK?

Lo:Not really!

Joe:Why what's up babe.

Lo:Dad has grounded me he is even picking me up and dropping me off from collage so we are hardly going to see each other.

Joe:Well that sucks we are just going to have to find a way of being alone at collage aren't we.

Lo: Oh yer and how are we going to do that.

Joe:Oh trust me babe we will find a way.

Lo:If you say so look i better go my dad could hear me on the phone and then there would be another argument I'll see you tomorrow yer.

Joe:OK babe love you.

Lo:I love you to bye.

Joe:Bye babe.

The next day...

After a pretty rubbish night i couldn't wait to get into collage this morning.

"Guess who" i said covering Joey's eyes.

"Urm Lauren" he said laughing.

"Hey baby" i said smiling.

"Hey babe come here" he said before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm really not looking forward to going home my dad is being a nightmare at the moment" i said sighing.

"Hey I'm sure it will get better babe" he said

"Yer right. Lets just get on with this or I'll be failing as well as grounded" i said smiling.

We were walking down the corridor when all of a sudden Joey pulled me into the nurses office.

"What are you doing we could get caught" i said laughing.

"No we won't" he said before shutting the door and crashing our lips together.

I moaned and pulled him closer.

We ended up on the bed with me with no top on but i still had my bra on luckily because the door flung open and the nurse and a very pail looking boy came in.

"You two can't be in here " she said

"sorry my girlfriend just needed an examination " Joey said smirking which got him a slap on the arm from me.

I could see the nurse was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Right we are leaving now" i said pushing Joey towards the door.

"Oh i love it when your bossy " he said smirking as we got outside.

"Lauren home now" we heard a voice say from behind us i turned around to see Uncle Derek.

"What the hell are you doing here " Joey said from next to me.

"who are you"Derek questioned looking confused.

"OK what is going on here how do you know Uncle Derek" i questioned.

"Your Uncle! well this happens to be my dad or rather the guy who fathered me " he said.

I was so shocked what the hell am i going to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Your uncle well he happens to be my dad"

Lauren's p.o.v

I stood there just staring at him shocked for about 5 minutes before coming to my senses.

" your cousin" i stuttered.

I knew it was to good to be true me meeting the perfect guy and falling in love with him and he actually feels the same i mean I'm Lauren Branning nothing like this is ever suppose to happen to me.

"Its a small world "Derek commented.

"Look Uncle Derek we should really get going dad is going to start wondering were we are " i stated.

"Yer you right besides i have some business to deal with so come on" he said.

"Lauren wait " Joey shouted.

"No its fine we will do the project another time" i shouted before running to Derek's car and getting in.

We had been driving for about 5 minutes when Derek started questioning me.

"So how long have you known Joey" he questioned.

"Since collage started" i said.

"So is there something going on between you two" he questioned.

"No we are just friends" i said.

"Are you sure there is nothing going on " he questioned not convinced.

"Yes I'm sure now can we please stop talking about him now" i almost pleaded.

He stopped talking after that and the rest of the drive home was pretty quite so i had time to think.I mean i know i have to break up with Joey we can't stay together not now i have found out that he is my cousin we can't be together i just have to remember matter how much i love him it is wrong.

We pulled up outside my house about 20 minutes later...

"Bye" i said going to get out of the car.

"Wait Lauren you better start behaving for you dad he has enough going on without you playing up" Derek stated grabbing my arm

"Whatever now get your hands off of me"I said pulling my arm out of his grasp and walking up the steps to my house.

I walked into the house and ran straight up to my room when i got inside i slammed the door and collapsed on my bed and started crying.

I don't think that i can be around Joey at all now because i don't think i can stand being just friends with him.

After composing myself enough i decided to sit at my desk and get on with my course work. I checked my phone for the first time since getting home and and i saw a load of missed calls from Joey. I sighed and deleted them from my call list. I was about to turn my phone off when he rang me again i sat there staring for a minute before coming to my senses and rejecting the call before turning my phone off.

I know at some point i have to talk to him but I'm just not ready to deal with it yet.

"Lauren darling dinner" Mum shouted up the stairs but i decided to pretend that i hadn't heard her after a couple of minutes i thought she had given up cause i couldn't hear her calling me anymore.

A couple of minutes passed and then my door opened and my mum walked in.

"Lauren sweetheart could you not hear me your dinners ready " she said smiling.

"No i heard you I'm just not hungry" i stated before carrying on with my work.

"Darling that's two days in a row now is there anything you want to talk about I'm really worried about you " she said before sitting on my bed.

"No there is nothing i want to talk about and if your worried about me maybe you should have spoken up then when dad decided to have ago at me" i said.

"Yer but you did ignore him and did what you wanted anyway" she said.

"Yer cause again he expects us to drop our plans as soon as he decides its time to be a family" i stated.

"I know but it was important to him"she said.

"And yet again what's important to us doesn't matter it only matters what is important to him" i said.

"Its not like that honestly its just your dad thought it would be nice to spend time as a family" she said.

"oh you know what i am sick of this conversation so if you don't mind i have course work to do" i stated.

"What about you dinner" she said.

"I don't care what you do with it now can you go cause I'm busy" i said.

She sighed before leaving.

I finished my course work and then had a shower luckily i was already dressed cause i bumped into my dad.

"Night" i said going to walk off.

"Wait Lauren how come you were a little bit late home " Dad questioned.

"Got stuck in traffic now if you don't mind I'm tired and i want to go to bed " i said before going to bed.

The next morning...

I woke up about 2 hours before my alarm was due to go off. I just sat there thinking about how I'm going to deal with this whole situation.

Before i knew it it was time to leave the last few hours have gone so quickly.I think it is cause i wanted them to go slowly as possible that's why they went so quick.

I arrived at collage and the first person i saw was Alice i tried to just walk straight past her but she caught up to me.

"Lauren" Alice said grabbing my arm.

"What" i said not meaning to sound harsh.

"Sorry its just i have a lot on my mind at the moment " i stated smiling.

"Yer i know Joey told me you know he has been trying to phone you " she questioned.

"Yer i know its just i couldn't face talking to him yet that's all"i said.

"Well you don't have much choice today do you cause you are going to be seeing him weather your ready or not " she said sympathetically.

"I know I'm really not looking forward to this" i said hugging her tightly before heading to business.

I walked in to see Joey sat at the table waiting for me .

I sighed before sitting down.

"You have been avoiding my calls " he stated as soon as i sat down.

"Yer for a good reason did you really want to do this over the phone" i questioned.

"Do what! Please don't say you are ending this" he pleaded.

"What other choice do i have Joey were cousins " i said.

"Yer but that doesn't matter. I still want to be with you it doesn't change anything for me" he said.

"Well it does for me if i knew we were cousins nothing would off happened and now i have found out we are nothing else can ever happen" i stated.

"Please don't say that babe" he said going to grab my hand but i pulled it away.

"No it is over you need to except it and move on and so do i all we can be from now on is cousins " i said.

I could see the hurt in his eyes as i said it but i don't think anything could compare to the hurt I'm feeling in my heart right now.

As soon as business was over i ran straight to art not wanting there to be any chance of me having to see Joey right now cause i think if i do i think I'm going to break down.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly and with lots of course work to do i was planning on having another night in my room.

When i got home i was about to go upstairs when my mum called me into the living room.

"We are having a big family dinner tonight " mum said smiling.

" Grate just what i need after a full day at collage to come home to a drama filled family dinner" i said.

"Oh come on Lauren even your Uncle Derek's kids are coming" she said.

"Yer so you can get to know them " Dad added.

Grate after pretty much a full day of trying to avoid Joey i now have to spend the whole night trying to avoid him.I don't know why i didn't expect it i mean this sort of stuff always happens to me.

"I don't need to get to know then i already do they go to the same collage as me " i stated.

"Really are you friends"Mum asked.

"I guess Alice is the girls house i stayed over" i said.

"OK well they are going to be here any minute"

Just as mum said that there was a knock at the door and sure enough two minutes later the 3 off them walked into the room.

I smiled weakly at Alice before leaving the room to get a drink.

"Hey" Joey said from behind me.

"What are you doing here you hate your dad so why would you bother turning up here" i questioned.

"Well i want to get to know the Family that and i was hoping to talk to you" he said.

"Why there is nothing to say it is over" i said.

"So you don't love me anymore" he questioned.

God i hate it when he is so persistent.

"It doesn't matter how i feel anymore" i said "The only relationship we can have now is a cousin one " i added.

"What if that's not what i want" he questioned.

"Then i guess were not anything anymore. Either you accept we can't be together or we are not in each others lives at all" i said before going a sitting in the living room hoping this evening would hurry up and be over.

Thank you for your reviews I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one please please r&r so i know you want me to continue and so i know that you like it xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lauren's p.o.v

We have all been sat in the living room for a while now waiting for has been watching me from the moment he came back in the room which was about 2 minutes after me. A couple of times when i looked in his direction i could see him smiling at me i just couldn't smile back.

There is just nothing to smile about my life is probably the worst it has ever been and on top of all of that the only guy i have ever loved and probably will ever love is my cousin.

"Dinner" mum said before we all walked over to the table and i was about to sit in between Abi and Alice when my mum came in.

"Lauren Derek's sitting there your in between Alice and Joey sweetheart" mum said smiling.

Grate now I'm sat next to him all the way through dinner like things weren't awkward enough between us as it is.

"Are you OK" Alice whispered in my ear as i sat down i nodded in reply before she squeezed my hand.

Half way through the meal I'm not sure if it was deliberate or not but Joey brushed his leg against mine and i ended up coughing.

"Are you OK sweetheart"Mum said from across the table.

"Yer it just went down the wrong way " i said before having some of my drink.

I looked at Joey moments later to see him smiling innocently at me. What game is he playing what ever it is he needs to stop i meant what i said in the kitchen we are over for good.

"So Joey do you have a girlfriend " Mum questioned.

"I'm not sure at the moment i fell in love with this amazing girl and she fell in love with me then we found something out that doesn't really bother me but she is having a hard time getting her head around it. I just hope that she will still end up coming back to me cause i don't think i can be without her its killing me already and she only broke up with me today" Joey said.

He clearly didn't listen to a work i said to him in the kitchen. How the hell am i going to get through to him that was already the hardest ting i have ever had to say. I can see it only getting harder and harder to keep having to tell him its over.

"Well if she really means that much to you then fight for her and don't give up until she agrees to give you another chance" My mum advised.

Grate my mum is telling Joey to do anything to get me back without even realizing he was talking about me .

"Lauren has a secrete boyfriend" Dana said making the whole table turn and look at me including Joey who looked intrigued about what Dana was saying for some reason even though he knew who she was talking about.

"Shut up Dana " i said feeling like i wanted to slap her.

"What are you talking about Dana" dad said not looking very impressed.

"I heard her saying i love you to someone on the phone this morning"Dana replied.

"No i wasn't on the phone this morning Dana you may have heard someone say i love you on the phone but it wasn't me" i said trying to sound convincing.

No one looked like they believed me i was about to give up and say i had a boyfriend obviously not who it was that would just be stupid. When Amy piped up.

"It was me i was telling my boyfriend Frank that i love him this morning" Amy said.

Thank you i mouthed at her but she just smiled at me. This is one of the many reasons Amy is my favorite sister she always has my back of course i always have hers to. I know i shouldn't have a favorite sibling but i cant help it most of them are just so annoying or too young or don't even live in this country.

" Really how come you didn't tell us you have a boyfriend Amy " mum questioned.

" I'm sure she thinks it is none of out business mum just like i would if it was me " i answered.

"Its not that its just i wanted to get to know him properly before he met all of you i don't really want to put him through it other wise"she said i laughed at this.

Amy is a lot like me quite sick of all things Branning and i could never think bad of her for that.

The rest of the evening went pretty quick after that thankfully not that longer after dinner Joey and Alice had to leave cause they have collage in the morning.

"We should do this again sometime " Derek said clearly happy about how tonight went.

"Maybe i can just be me and Joey with these guys next time " Alice said.

To my surprise she didn't really seem to like her dad no offense meant to her but i thought she would be a right daddy's girl. Like i used to be before i found out about all the other brother and sisters i have due to my dad cheating on my mum.

After that i wanted to spend as little time in his company as possible.

"Alice angle i thought that if you had a good time maybe you would change you mind and want to get to know me"Derek almost pleaded.

"Get to know the man that used to hurt my mum . I did use to want to get to know you right up until i saw you threaten someone that i care about. I'm not going to mention names but as far as I'm concerned you just the guy that fathered me and your also a bully and a crock. Sure i want to get to know the rest of my family but not if it means you have to be in me life " she said."I'll see you tomorrow Lauren" she said before hugging me tightly.

"See you tomorrow" i said smiling.

Joey was next to give me a cuddle he pulled me a close as he possible could till i was flush against his chest and then he put his arms around me. It felt so good to be so close to him . But at the same time i hated myself for it cause all i wanted to do was rip his clothes off.

A couple of weeks have passed since that dinner and i haven't really spoken to Joey. And i have only seen him in business and not even then did i talk to him cause the tutor has now decided that the first year students don't need to be paired up anymore.

If i was really honest with myself i would say that i miss him so much i miss even the small things like sitting next to him and talking.

Not to mention the fact that now people have found out that were not together anymore there are girls all over him all over the time.

It kills me to watch cause I'm supposed to be the only girl falling all over him and does a lot of other stuff that i really miss doing with him.

Oh grate now I'm thinking about sex with Joey and how amazing it is i really do hate my brain sometimes.

"OK you win" Joey said from behind me.

"Excuse me " i said as i stopped my work and turned to look at him.

"You win" he repeated smiling.

"I win what" i asked confused.

"Sorry i mean we will just be cousins like you want" he said before sitting next to me.

"Really" i asked excitedly.

"Yer i have realized i would rather have you in my life as my cousin then not at all" he said smiling.

"How about we have lunch together today and have a catch up" i said smiling.

"Sure i would really like that" he said before surprising me by leaning forward and pulling me into a tight hug.

The rest of business went really fast and before i knew it it was lunch time.

Me and Joey were sat on the fields alone eating our lunches just enjoying being in each others company again.

"I have really missed you you know" Joey said breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"I've missed you two i underestimated how much of a big part of my life you are until you weren't around anymore your one of my best friends" i said smiling.

"And your one of my best friends to" he said.

I looked into his eyes as he said that it was like i was in some sort of trance when i looked into his eyes cause before i knew what i was doing i had lent forward and crashed our lips together.

He responded straight away pulling me closer oh how I've missed this. I scrapped my finger through his short hair earning and groan from him as soon as Joey groaned i was brought back to my senses and pulled away.

"That shouldn't have happened" i said.

"Hey its OK" he said tucking a hair behind my ear .I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"No this cant happen again" i said before getting up and heading to the art room which has quickly become one of the only places i can truly be myself.

SO quite a few of you wanted me to continue i hope you like this chapter. please please r&r so i know you like it and want me to continue xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lauren's p.o.v

Since Me and Joey kissed on the field i have done everything i can to avoid him even skipping business witch means i beginning to fail looks like I'm not going to be able to avoid him for much longer though cause my stupid dad has invited Joey and Alice for dinner tonight.

I went to see Karen my business tutor today before collage started to see if i could still catch up in time for exams.

Surprisingly she seemed to understand i have been going through some stuff lately and has put all my course work in a folder for me to do and give back to it looks like I'm not going to be that far behind after all.

"If you need to talk Lauren you know where i am. I know what you found out recently must have hurt you a lot everybody could see how in love you and Joey are" Karen said.

"Thank you Karen it has been really hard especially when i still love him but I'm just going to have to get over it" i said smiling weakly before leaving the classroom and running straight into a hard body.I took a step back to see it was Joey.

Grate the last person i want to see and he is the only one i end up bumping into that's just my luck i guess.

I didn't say anything i just went to walk off straight away when he grabbed my hand gently.

"Lauren please wait" he whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

"What do you want Joey" i asked.

"You" he said. I sighed before going to walk off again.

"Wait i want to talk about what happened on the filed " he quickly said.

"Joey that was over a month ago lets just move past it" i said trying to sound adamant but actually end up sounding like i was pleading with him.

"I would just move passed it if you hadn't been avoiding me for the past month" he stated.

"I haven't been avoiding you i have just been really busy" i lied.

"What that busy you can't even turn up to business even though i know your in collage cause you never miss Art" he stated.

"Look I'm not having the conversation" i said trying to walk away again.

"No Lauren we are talking about this you can't keep running away we have to face it at some point"Joey said pulling me back to him.

"What the point in talking about it its not going to change anything we still cant be together" i said trying desperately to hold back tears which i think Joey noticed.

"Hey its OK who says we can't be together we love each other that's all that matters" he said before tucking a hair behind my ear.

It was so hard not to crumble in her arms there and then and just kiss him and tell him we can be together but i know we cant i would be kidding myself if i thought otherwise.

"Love isn't all that matters though is it if were together it will destroy my whole family again and that has already happened too many times"i said.

"Who says they have to know" he said smiling.

"So your plan is to keep us a secrete forever" i questioned already knowing the answer.

"Well no just until we are ready to tell them" he said.

"You just don't get it do you there is never going to be a good time to tell them" i said.

Joey was about to answer when Karen came out looking less then impressed cause the lesson was about to start and Joey wasn't in there. i took this as my chance to get away and i started walking off quickly.

"I guess were going to have to sort this out at your house tonight then Lauren" Joey shouted just as i got to the end of the corridor.

Yay not only is he coming over tonight but he wants to sort things out between us how lucky am i.

When i got in from collage my parents decided one surprise for today wasn't enough they had to drop another big one on us.

"Lauren good your here"Dad said as i walked into the kitchen.

"Really dad what gave it away" i questioned sarcastically.

"We will have less of the rudeness we have something to tell you" dad said.

"Oh please say your not pregnant again" i questioned.

"No Lauren but if i was that wouldn't be a bad thing" mum said.

"Whatever what's this thing you have to tell us then" i asked.

"Well Joey and Alice's mum is going to stay with her sister for a couple of weeks" dad said.

"so" i replied quite confused now.

"So Joey and Alice are going to come and stay with us"Mum said excitedly.

"What! why cant they stay at home" i questioned.

"Well Laura want Alice with other adults other then Joey and she doesn't trust Joey in the house by himself cause last time he ended up having a party and they trashed the house"Dad said.

"Whatever I'm going to go and make a start on my course work" i said.

"No your not your going to be down here when they get there which should be any minute" Dad said.

Grate not only are they staying tonight but their going to be staying for a least 2 weeks.I have no idea what I'm going to do now Joey is going to be around me all the time.

They arrived about 10 minutes later i was sat at the table doing my course work cause dad said i had to do be down here.

"Need some help I'm guessing that's the work Karen gave you so you can catch up"Joey questioned sitting down at the table with me while Alice said goodbye to her mum.

"Yes its the work and no i don't need your help " i snapped while writing my essay.

"Are you sure i have already done the work so it wouldn't be a problem for me to help you " he said smiling sweetly.

"I said no "i snapped back my dad hearing this time.

"Lauren don't be rude he is only trying to help you"Dad scolded.

"Oh you know what i don't care what you want I'm doing this upstairs " i snapped before collecting my stuff and going upstairs.

"Lauren get back here" dad shouted. I ignored him and carried on going upstairs.

"Leave her be Max let her do her work we should be grateful that she's doing so well" i heard mum say as i walked into mine and Amy's room. To see Amy writing a new song she is a singer song writer and a really good one i love her music.

"Its Joey isn't it " Amy asked as i sat on my bed.

"What's Joey" i asked confused.

"Who your in love with " she stated smiling.

"is it that obvious" i questioned.

"Only to someone who is practically your twin"she replied.

"Your not disgusted" i questioned shocked.

"No of course not you didn't know you were cousins when it first started did you" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No" i said simply.

"And you two love each other " she said i nodded at this.

"Then that's all that matters to me Lauren as long as your happy then I'm happy for you" she said.

"Thanks Amy your the best sister ever i just wish everyone would react the way you did.I would still be with him if they did"I said knowing i could be honest with Amy and she would never think bad of me.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks as long as you love each other then you should go for it. Think about it if he makes you happy Lauren then go and get him cause in this family you need all the love and happiness you can get" she said.

"I'll think about it" i said smiling.

"Good now give me a cuddle"Amy said smiling back.

I laughed slightly before hugging her tightly and then i went back to doing my course work.

Maybe Amy is right maybe the love me and Joey share is strong enough to get through anything i will have to work it out soon though cause i don't know how much longer i can stay this unhappy.

Thank you for all your reviews I'm glad you liked the last chapter i hope you like this one please review so i know you like it and want me continue xxx :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joey's p.o.v

When Lauren ran upstairs i felt really bad especially because Max started having a go at her all i wanted to do was follow her but i knew if i did people would start to get suspicious. So i decided to try and talk to her a dinner time but she didn't end up coming down.

I was sat at the table just thinking about Lauren like i have ever since the moment i met her.

"I think you just need to give her time her head is all over the place right now"a voice said from behind me making me jump i turned around to see Lauren's sister Amy stood there.

"Sorry what" i asked confused.

"Lauren. i know about you two" she whispered so only i could hear.

"She told you" i questioned.

"Well i guessed but it was obvious. To me anyway" she said while sitting down.

"Your not going to tell anyone are you its the last thing Lauren needs right now" i questioned.

"No of course not i would never do that to Lauren" she said.

"I'm glad Lauren has someone to talk to i know how hard the past couple of months have been for her" i said.

"You really do love her don't you " she questioned smiling.

"With all my heart i would do anything to get her back" i said.

"She loves you two you know i can see it every time your name is mentioned"she said smiling before Max walked in and told us to get ready for bed cause its getting late.

"Where's Lauren" Max questioned. Has he only just realized that she hasn't been down here all night.

"She's already asleep dad have you seriously only just noticed that she is not here" Amy questioned scoffing.

"We will have less of the rudeness thank you anyway in the morning i want you to tell her that me and her are going to be having words about how rude she was earlier" he said.

"Uncle Max honestly there is no need let me talk to Lauren I'm sure we can sort things out by ourselves" i said trying to stop Lauren from getting another lecture.

"I don't know i mean Lauren can be a right pain and really rude when she wants to be maybe it would be better if i dealt with her" he replied.

At this point i was struggling so much with my anger it was so hard for me not to just walk up and punch him in the face. The way he was talking about Lauren like she was some sort of problem that needed fixing was making my blood boil to me Lauren is the most beautiful,sweet and amazing person i have ever met its like he doesn't even know her.

"Maybe Joey's right Max i mean Lauren seems to care what he thinks" Tanya said.

"Fine but don't come crying to me if you get nothing but rudeness out of her" he said before heading towards the kitchen.

I decided i better go upstairs before i end up doing something that will end up getting me into a lot of trouble. After trying to calm downI walked into Oscars room which is where i will be sleeping to see Tanya in there checking on Oscar.

"Oh hi Joey sorry you will have to get the spare duvet from Lauren's room i forgot to get earlier" Tanya said smiling.

I smiled to myself at the thought be able to see Lauren even if it was only for a second.

"OK" is said leaving the room as quickly as i could.

Walking into Lauren's room i saw her asleep cuddled up to what looked to be one of my tops i couldn't help but smile she looked so peaceful.

I must have been stood there for a while cause i heard Tanya calling me.

"Joey darling can't you find it" she shouted.

"Yer sorry just coming" i said walking over and grabbing it before heading for the door.

"I love you Joe" i head Lauren say as i was about to walk out of the door.

I put the duvet down and walked over to her expecting her to be awake but she wasn't. She must have been dreaming she had the most beautiful smile on her face.

I crouched down beside her just watching her sleep. I brushed some hair out her face before kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you two baby so much" i whispered.

"Joey what are you doing anyone could have walked in here" Alice said from the door startling me.

"She said my name i thought she was awake" i said getting to my feet.

"You need to be more careful Joe anyone could have seen you "she said.

"I don't care Al i would do anything to be with her. I don't care who knows that i love her" i said before kissing her on the cheek and heading to bed.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

The next morning...

I woke up to the front door slamming. I groaned before turning over and looking at my phone to see it was already 11:30. I stayed in bed for a while hoping there would be less chance of me having to see my dad after last night the last thing i wanted was to have another argument. After about another half an hour i decided i better get up so i jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and headed out of my room to go and get breakfast.

Leaving my room i was just going past the bathroom when the door opened and Joey came out fresh from the shower just in a towel.

My eyes started sweeping his body uncontrollably until he cleared his throat i looked at his face to see him smirking.

"Like something you see" he questioned.

"I...I don't know what you mean" i said going to walk off. No matter how i feel about Joey my mind is still all over the place.

"Lauren" he said pulling me back to him.

"Look I'm sorry about last night i didn't mean to upset you " he added.

"No I'm sorry i shouldn't have been rude to you its just my dad wouldn't stop having a go at me and i had just had enough" i said.

"That's OK" he said his eyes boring into mine.

"God your so beautiful" he said making me blush.

I didn't answer him i just lent forward and crashed our lips together. I pulled him closer making him groan i moaned as he pushed me against the wall.

After a few minutes we pulled away completely breathless.

"I love you" i said.

"I love you two. Does this mean we can be together again" he questioned.

"As long as you still want to be with me " i said suddenly unsure of myself.

"Do you even need to ask me that " he said before kissing me softly.

" I guess not" i smirked" Now get dressed before someone comes back and catches us like this" i said before running down the stairs feeling the happiest i have felt in a long time.i just hope nothing happens to ruin that.

_**Sorry i haven't updated in so long i have been really really bust but hopefully the updates will be more regular now.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews I'm glad you are liking this story .**_

_**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint please r&r for more xx **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lauren's p.o.v

I had been downstairs for a couple of minutes when i heard footsteps behind me. I turned round to see Joey there still in his towel.

"What are you doing ? I thought you were getting changed" i said giggling.

"Yer but i thought that seen as we have the place to ourselves we could make the most of it" he said smirking.

"Oh you did did you" i said smirking back. He nodded before pulling me closer and crashing our lips together.

I know i should have pushed him away cause anyone could come home at anytime but somehow that made it all the more exciting for me. Is that wrong!

"Lauren are you up yet" we heard my dad shout as the door slammed shut.

"I told you you should have got dressed" i hissed.

He just smirked at me before shouting to my dad.

"We're in here uncle Max"

"You two made up then" Dad questioned as he came into the kitchen.

"How is it any of your business" i questioned.

"Alright there is no need for the rudeness" he stated.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for collage anyway" he added.

"Yes we should now that we have kissed and made up right Lo" Joey said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him "Whatever I'm going to go and get ready anything is better than standing here talking to you two" i said before heading for the door." Oh and Joey get dressed before you scare the little kids" i added trying to suppress a giggle when i saw the shocked look on his face.

"You seem happier " Amy said as i walked into our room.

"Yer well maybe there is a good reason for that" i stated smiling.

"Your back together aren't you " she questioned excitedly.

"Yes" i squealed."But you have to promise me that you won't say anything " i said suddenly feeling scared.

"Of course i won't like i said before you need all the happiness you can get in this family. There's no way i would ruin that for you" she said before hugging me tightly.

"I'm so happy for you" she added before heading down stairs.

2 days later...

Today is Dana's birthday and I'm really not looking forward to her party cause although me and Joey are together no one knows that and i have seen the way girls look at him and the thought of watching girls flirting with him all night is really starting to get to me. And of course as luck would have it my mum thought it would be a good idea to invite the whole square.

"So who normally kicks off first" Joey questioned as he brought the box of decorations into the living room.

"Ha your dad" i stated smiling while turning round to face him.

" And why doesn't that surprise me" he said smiling back before leaning forward and kissing me softly.

A couple of hours later...

The party started about half an hour ago now and i have already had enough cause even since Lucy has arrived she has done nothing but flirt and fall all over Joey and i can't help but feel really jealous.

"So are you living here now" I heard Lucy ask.

"No I'm just staying for a bit while my mum visits her sister" Joey replied. I know i shouldn't have been listening to their conversation but i just couldn't help myself.

"You know you are a lot hotter then any of the other guy round here" Lucy said.

"Thanks i guess" Joey replied.

"Do you fancy going somewhere a bit quieter" Lucy questioned.

I just couldn't take it anymore so i ended up storming over there.

"He has a girlfriend. So why don't you go and flirt with someone else" I said.

"And what's it got to do with you" Lucy said.

"well he is my cousin and i think he's just to polite to tell you to get lost" i said getting annoyed.

She just scowled at me before walking off.

"Alright baby girl i have missed you so much" Fats said running up to me and hugging me tightly before kissing all over my face.

"I've missed you two Fats" i said giggling while wiping my face.

"Lauren can i have a word please" Joey said walking into the kitchen i looked at him to see a look of pure jealousy on his face.

"OK I'll be back in a minute Fats" i said before following him into the kitchen.

"What's up" i questioned.

"Who is that and why was he all over you" he said angrily.

"That's Fats and that's just the way he is" i said smirking.

"This isn't funny Lauren so why are you smirking" he questioned.

"Sorry! Its just Fats is like a brother to me. nothing like that will ever happen between us so there is no need to be jealous" i said.

"I'm not jealous unlike you when you saw me talking to that girl" he said.

"Yer but that's Lucy you don't know what she is like when she sees something she wants she won't stop until she gets it" i said.

"You do know i would never have done anything with her don't you" he said.

"Yer course i do its just i didn't want to watch her falling all over you. So OK maybe I am a bit Jealous but so are you" i stated.

"OK fine I'm jealous " he said pulling me closer and kissing me softly.

"But you mine and i just wish i could tell everyone that that way there would be no situations with other people" he stated.

"And we will just not yet cause I'm not ready for all the trouble that it is going to course " i said.

"I know you not babe but seeing other guys hanging around you is driving me crazy" he said.

"Well then maybe we should stay in here for a bit then " i suggested before pulling him even closer if that possible and kissing him passionately.

We were that into the kiss we didn't realize someone had came in until we heard the door slam shut.

We sprang apart and looked round to see Alice stood there.

"Does this mean that you two are back together" she questioned excitedly.

"yes we are Al but you can't tell anyone not yet a least" Joey said smiling wildly at his little sister.

"My lips are sealed but i just want to say one thing " Alice said.

"What's that" i questioned nervously.

"You two really are going to have to be more careful if you don't want to be found out that means its probably not the best idea to be making out in the kitchen. Oh and i think you two are meant to be together i always hoped you would realize that" she said.

"That two things Al " Joey chuckled. "And don't worry we are going to be more careful from now on" he added.

"More careful about what " mum said walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing" me, Joey and Alice all said in unison.

"OK if you say so" mum said narrowing her eyes before leaving the room.

_**Thank you for all your reviews and I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while i have just been so busy.**_

_**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you but it took me a while to think of what to write so I'm really sorry if it does.**_

_**So what do you think is going to happen next .**_

_**Please R&R for more xx**_


End file.
